


Insolent

by SordidFood



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Consent, Discussion of Boundaries, Discussion of safewords, Dom!James, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishments, Slapping, Sub!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidFood/pseuds/SordidFood
Summary: At the studio, Barry plays by his own set of rules. He’s over confident when he should pull back, he bends the parameters of every situation to better suit what he wants, and he uses his charm at times he should be using his brain. And, while sometimes this swagger and cheek can work in his favour, for someone as methodical and focused as James, it drives him mad.James tries not to say anything, though. At work, he feels like he has to abide the established hierarchy, but after work? Here in his apartment?James is in control.





	Insolent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at writing D/s fics and if I've made any errors, _Please_ let me know. 
> 
> Now... All Aboard the Subby Brat Barry Train, Toot-Toot!

James opens the door to his flat, stepping inside and tapping along the wall until he reaches the switch, bathing the room in a warm glow. He drops his messenger bag next to the door and toes off his shoes as he steps into the living room. The space is weirdly quiet, especially after spending the day surrounded by the ambient noise and clatter of the Sorted offices. James doesn’t really mind the noise, per se, but there is something calming about the heavy silence of his flat. He shrugs off his coat and throws it onto an armchair. He stretches his arms above his head, pulling his elbows from side to side and working the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. It had been a long and exhausting day at the studio with numerous recipe labs in preparation for the upcoming cookbook and filming a “Pass It On” challenge. James grimaces at the crick in his shoulder, slowly working it up and down until he feels it loosen. His phone chimes and James smiles to himself, reaching over and fishing it out of his coat pocket.

_Barry: Traffic is a mess. I should be there in a half hour,_ the text reads. James’ smile broadens, not that he wasn’t expecting it. He had been the one, in fact, to ask Barry to come over.

Well, “ask” may not have been the correct word. Really, he’d pulled Barry aside into a little-used corner of the studio, backing him against the wall and caging him with his arms.

“You should come over tonight.” James has always had a talent for making his tone of voice seem casual when the words left little room for argument. Barry had just blinked up at him, blue eyes large but his brows crowded together. _It will be one of those days, then_ , James had thought. He pressed forward, knee barely brushing against Barry’s thigh, but the message was read loud and clear, Barry’s mouth parting slightly.

“ ‘Kay,” he’d whispered. Had they not been in a semi-public setting, James might’ve instructed Barry to speak up or not to mumble, but instead he let it slide, stepping back from Barry and letting him go.

_Sounds good,_ James texts back, then, after a moment adds a smiley face to the message. He wants to put Barry at ease, make him feel comfortable, because what he’s going to face once he arrives is going to be far from it.

 

* * *

 

  _When they began this_ (Relationship? Hook-up? Whatever-the-hell-it-is?) _thing, it had taken everyone by surprise, including James, but no one had been as surprised as Barry. Barry, who’d never hinted at fancying men in his life, had approached James outside the pub as he was having a smoke and, without warning, kissed him within an inch of his life. Barry had tasted of guinness and salt and had to push up on the balls of his feet in order to really meet James’ lips. James had been in shock, wondering if this may have been the effect of too much alcohol or Barry taking the piss, but doubt was cast aside as Barry pulled back, looking completely kiss-drunk, and whispered against James lips how he’d been dying to do that for ages._

_James had just smiled and kissed him back eagerly, deciding that he could unpack this at another time, a time when he wasn’t being snogged by one of the most attractive men he’d ever met in his life._

 

* * *

 

 

James sheds his clothes as he heads to the bedroom, popping open the buttons on his chef’s jacket and dropping it into the wash basket. He lets his khakis and boxers fall to the floor, stepping out of them as he heads to the bathroom.

He turns the knob on the shower, stepping under the spray before it has time to properly warm up. There’s something oddly invigorating about a cool shower, like all the synapses and nerves in your body light up with the cool contact. James finds that he always feels mentally sharper after a brisk shower, and on a day like today, he believes he’ll need it.

It wouldn’t be fair to Barry if he wasn’t at his best.

 

* * *

 

_Their first few months had been almost innocent in their explorations, often consisting of fully-clothed dry-humping on the couch until one or both came in their pants with a shiver. James hadn’t done such a thing since he was a teenager. It was almost charming. Almost._

_Barry was eager, if a bit fearful to try new things; the first time he’d worked James pants open and gotten a hand around his cock, his hand was shaking so bad, James’ was worried he was having a seizure._

_He’d made it clear that they could go as fast or as slow as Barry needed, James wasn’t going to push him. If he was going to be Barry’s “Big Gay Experiment” (What he had been quietly referring to it as), he sure as hell wasn’t going to make it a regrettable one._

_Barry had brushed away the comment, insisting that he wanted to go further, try more, as he sunk to the floor between James’ knees and freed his erection from his jeans._

_Barry’s first blow job was… bad. It was really, really bad. James had had some terrible blow jobs in his life, including one where a girl had unexpectedly stuck a finger up his arse and he’d reflexively kicked her in the head. Barry, however, had reached a new, dick-sucking low: too much spit, not enough suction, nearly vomiting in James’s lap while attempting to deep throat, teeth. James had wanted to be kind to Barry, especially considering it was his first time at this and all, but Christ, there was no way he was going to come at this rate._

_James had pulled Barry off of him, softly offering a little advice_ (“You can slow down, Baz, take your time and, uh, use your hands”) _. Baz hadn’t been offended or defensive, instead he’d just nodded serenely and went back to work, taking James’ tips to heart._

_It had been better… but still needed work._

_Barry continued to try, though, and James continued to offer guidance where he could. He’d never been much of a talker in the bedroom, preferring to let his actions communicate for him, but it seemed that Barry needed things spelled out._

_“Loosen your grip, Baz, not so… mmm, perfect like that…”_

_“Move faster please.”_

_“Jesus, Whatever you are doing, keep doing it.”_

_Every instruction, every suggestion was met with such complete agreement, James was stunned. Oh, and the way Barry responded to encouragement- humming gleefully around James’ shaft or grinding his own erection into the mattress- James knew Barry craved praise at work, but he’d never realized it might extend into the bedroom as well._

_It wasn’t until Barry accidentally dragged his teeth a little too sharply along the underside of James’s dick that things shifted._

_James had gasped in pain and, on instinct, reached up and brought his hand down with a smack against Barry’s shoulder. The room echoed with the crack of palm meeting skin, and the second it happened, James froze, regret flooding his veins like ice water and his arousal draining away._

_He was ready for a furious Barry to launch off of him and storm out, but instead he was met with guttural groan and Barry sucking him off with even more fury. James was caught off guard by the response, not sure if Barry really meant it or was just trying not to break the mood. It wasn’t until Barry reached up and placed James hand in his hair that, James realized, not only had Barry enjoyed the little hit of pain, he wanted it again._

_James was happy to accommodate._

 

* * *

  

James steps from the shower, toweling himself off quickly and running a hand through the damp ginger strands of his hair, shaking the droplets of water everywhere. He picks his phone up off the vanity, checking the time. Barry should be arriving in about 10 minutes, which doesn’t give James a lot of time to prep for tonight, but he’ll make due.

He slips on a fresh pair of jeans and a soft black T-shirt as he moves to his closet. Everything about it resembles a normal closet - hangers of clothing, a few suits, numerous chef jackets all emblazoned with his name - save for one shelf in the corner, specifically designated to hold items for such nights as tonight.

James doesn’t think he has a particularly large or interesting collection of bondage items or sex toys, just a few bits he’s collected over the last few years. There’s a medium length flogger, a coil of statin rope, a couple pairs of fuzzy handcuffs he’s sure he received as a laugh, a blindfold… all of it he and Barry have used at one time or another, but none of it feels right tonight. An idea suddenly sparks and James exits the closet, heading to his kitchen and the knick-knack drawer that seems to catch everything.

James pulls out a couple of thick plastic cable ties, smiling to himself. These will work perfectly. Something with a little give, but not enough to keep him comfortable.

James returns to his bedroom, setting the cable ties on the nightstand before returning to the living room to wait for Barry.

 

* * *

  

_Following the auspicious discovery of Barry’s… preferences, James knew two things absolutely._

 

  * __They needed to have a conversation about this.__


  * _They needed to lay out some ground rules._



 

_James didn’t have too much experience in BDSM aside from a couple of boyfriends who wanted him to spank them or handcuff them to the bedpost. He’d never gotten much of a thrill from either of those things, but something about the way Barry seemed to feed off of his direction and the way he bloomed at the praise…. well, James could definitely see the benefits in that._

_Barry had absolutely not wanted to talk about it, though._

_“Can’t we just keep trying different things?” he whined one evening, head pillowed on James’ chest following a delightful round of 69ing. “I mean, if I don’t like something, I reckon I’ll tell you.” James had twisted around, propping himself up on his side._

_“Perhaps,” James pulled Barry’s hand forward, rolling the tips of his long, slim fingers between his own. “But these kind of things require I ask you what you like and what you don’t. What it…” he hesitates for a moment. “When I slapped you that first time, I was terrified you would’ve left right then and there. And you would’ve been completely justified in doing so.”_

_“But I liked it!” Barry’s voiced reached that reedy pitch that always had James rolling his eyes. James had grasped Barry’s hand soundly and looked him dead in the eye._

_“Barry, why don’t you want to talk about it?” Barry blinked at James owlishly, but glanced away instead of answering. “Are you embarrassed?” He was met with mumbling that might have been “Yeah I guess.”_

_“Why are you embarrassed?” Barry dragged a hand down his face with a heavy sigh._

_“Because… because it’s not normal,” He finally admitted, “It’s not normal to want to be slapped around and told what to do-”_

_“I think I disagree with that.”_

_“Do you like it?” Barry’s eyes widened at James. “No, you don’t.”_

_“I didn’t say that,” James said gently. James had always felt a kind of simpatico with Barry that he couldn’t explain. He always felt like he understood what made the man tick, but the more  and more intimate they became, the more he realized that he was just scratching the surface of Mr. Barry James Taylor._

_“Barry,” James cleared his throat, considering his words carefully. “First of all, I have never known you as wanting to be ‘normal’.” James held up air-quotes, earning a huff of laughter from Barry. “Secondly, if you’ve ever been on the internet, you know that what we’re doing, or at least talking about doing, is far from abnormal.” Barry tipped his head in agreement. “Thirdly, who cares? Really, it’s not like I plan on discussing this on the channel or snapchatting our friends about this. What happens between us, you have my word, will stay between us, as far as I’m concerned.” Barry gave a solemn nod. James himself was a quite private person and he knew that, to an extent, Barry was as well. If there was ever anyone Barry could trust for discretion, it was James._

_“Now was that all you were worried about?” James asked. Barry bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully._

_“Won’t it make it… I don’t know, less spontaneous?” he asked. James grinned and rolled forward, blanketing himself over Barry._

_“Maybe, but I can promise you it won’t be any less fun.” He lightly tapped his hands over Barry’s sternum. “Now, please tell me- what do you like? What do you now like? Do you have any... hard limits?”_

_Barry had had, of course, few limits, but James had instituted some anyway. Barry did have requests for what he liked, though._

_“I like when you tell me what to do,” he’d offered shyly._

_“Well, I knew that,” James said with a huffed laugh._

_“Yeah, but…” Barry glanced at the ceiling, considering it. “You know more than me, y’know? So,  like, when… you make that obvious. When you take the decision away from me entirely.” James hummed as he considered Barry._

_“Anything else?” Barry’s jaw clenched nervously._

_“I really like…” He licked at his lips. “I like when you correct me. If I’m… If I’m acting like a dick or doing something wrong, you call me on it.” James lifted a brow. He’d figured Barry would be a bossy bottom, not a true submissive._

_“And I like when you make it hurt.” The words come out in a rush and James felt a warm bit of pride that Barry was able to actually communicate this. “Like properly hurt. Not just love taps… I want to feel it later.” James smiled and lifted a hand, placing it in Barry’s hair, and clenching his fist until Barry let out a whimper of pain._

_“I think that can be arranged,” James said, capturing his mouth._

 

* * *

 

James’ phone chimes, causing him to jump in surprise. He had no idea how keyed up with he was until that moment. He looks at the screen, Barry’s text reading simply _“Downstairs._ ” James presses the buzzer, allowing Barry access to the front door. He waits as patiently as he can, regrouping as to not seem too eager for Barry’s sake.

It’s a full minute before there’s a soft knock on the door. James rises to his feet and opens the door to see Barry there. He looks indifferent, but James can tell by the slight twitch of his fingers against his thigh that he’s as amped up with anticipation as himself.

James steps aside, allowing Barry into the entryway. James leans down, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Glad you made it,” He says. Barry gives a nod and shrug.

“Yeah, didn’t take too long,” he replies. He looks like he wants to say more, but instead looks up at James expectantly. James knows that look; it’s wary and restless and just a bit fearful. Just seeing that look on Barry’s face causes James’s heart to speed up little bit and he can feel his dick already beginning to stiffen.

James clears his throats and squares his shoulders.

“Right,” He says. “You know what to do - clothes off, shower, then to the bedroom.” Barry nods in understanding, eyes not leaving James’.

“Use you words,” James says flatly.

“Yes, James.”

“Colour?” When they’d first had the discussions of safe words, Barry had brushed it off as rubbish, but James had insisted they have _something._ Colours were the easiest to remember and the simplest complex to grasp when in the throes of arousal.

“Green,” Barry says en rote. It’s part of their routine, and James knows Barry hates wasting time, but he loves stifling Barry, their game of control starting before they’ve even undressed.

“Good.” James offers a slight smile. “Go on then.” He tips his head in the direction of his bedroom, but Barry doesn’t move, just bites at his lip, eyes darting back and forth from James to the wall.

“What is it?” Barry doesn’t say anything, just continues to shift his gaze. James raises a brow; some days Barry is pliable, easily guided, easily led. Other days, like today, as James had expected, he wants to push back, be a bit rude, be an insolent brat.

Days like these are some of James’ favourites.

“Say it.” James’ voice is firm and clear and Barry flinches slightly at the sound. He raises his head and meets James’ gaze head-on.

“Can I have a kiss?” He’s almost flirtatious, like James is some girl at the shop who Barry is trying to pick up, but the little furrow to his brow shows James that Barry wants this, needs the contact. He offers a hum in affirmation and pulls Barry in for a deep kiss. James leans forward, causing Barry to have to rear back awkwardly to accommodate. He’s not a short man by any means, but James’ exaggerated height creates the illusion that Barry is small, ethereal, breakable. James delves his tongue into his mouth and Barry opens up so easily and it lights up something in him, the way he responds to being manhandled. He lets himself enjoy the kiss a bit more before pulling away. Barry’s lips chase his for a second, his eyes half closed, wanting more, but James holds up a finger to stop him.

“Now,” he says. “Undress. Shower. Bedroom.” Barry gives a single nod and exits. James watches him walk down the corridor. He stays in the entryway for a moment, enjoying the anticipation. He hears the bathroom door shut and the rush of water in the pipes as Barry switches on the shower. James walks back into his bedroom to wait for Barry to finish getting cleaned up.

Barry Taylor is a puzzle, a Rubix cube with his colours so combined he looks like a mess, and James knows there’s only two ways to solve a puzzle like Barry- either twist and turn him around until he makes sense or break him apart and put him back in the right order.

Both options sound fine to James.

The water shuts off abruptly, and James gets to his feet. It’s a full minute and a half before the door opens with a wave of humid air, Barry exiting with a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Lose it,” James says. Barry knows better than to have the towel at all. James finds something thrilling about being fully clothed at the start of a scene while Barry is bare as the day he was born and Barry is aware of this. James can tell it’s going to be _that_ kind of night.

Barry drops the towel, looking up at James, hands splayed out. “Done.” A smirk edges at James’ mouth as he begins to circle him.

“Colour?”

“Green.” James doesn’t miss the tinge of irritation in Barry’s voice. He lets the silence between them hang, taking in the fidget of Barry’s hands at his side, the little flare of his nostrils, the curious glances he keeps giving James.

James walks to the bedside table and picks up the cable ties, holding them up for Barry to see. The effect it has is immediate. Barry’s back immediately straightens and his cock gives a noticeable jump. James warms; he likes when Barry enjoys his choices, when he physically can’t stop himself from responding.

“So, Barry,” James begins, moving behind him. “How was your day today? Anything interesting happen?” The question seems innocuous but really it’s a lead for Barry to take. His answer will affect how things go tonight.

“S’okay,” Barry answers. “Uh, busy, I guess. We had that call with the tourism board. That went well.” James nods and spins a finger in a circle, directing him to keep going.

“Recorded a poddy,” Barry continues. “Caught up on emails. We… did a ‘Pass it On.’”

“And how did that go?”

“You were there.” James smiles at the sarcastic remark.

“I was,” He says. “But I went first, so what we ended up with was a complete shock to me.” James stops to face Barry. “I am very curious as to how you think _you_ did.” James carefully takes Barry’s chin in his hand, tapping two fingers against the side of his cheek. It’s a pretense of things to come. “Be honest.” There’s a long pause and a familiar tension settles in between them. At the studio, Barry plays by his own set of rules. He’s over confident when he should pull back, he bends the parameters of every situation to better suit what he wants, and he uses his charm at times he should be using his brain. And, while sometimes this swagger and cheek can work in his favour, for someone as methodical and focused as James, it drives him mad.

He tries not to say anything, though. At work, he feels like he has to abide the established hierarchy, but after work? Here in his apartment?

James is in control.

“I reckon it went alright.” Barry says, too mumbled and too fast. James hands comes down on his face with a gentle _‘smack_.’ It’s not enough to really hurt, just to get his attention.

“No mumbling, Barry.” Barry clears his throat.

“I believe it went all right,” He repeats, annunciating each word. “It… tasted fine.”

“It did,” James agrees. “And what was your addition to it again?” Barry gives him an anxious look.

“I… made a cloud egg.” He says.

“A cloud egg,” James repeats. “Ben and I laid out a garden path for you to follow, had everything set just so- pizza dough, curried poached chicken. Had you followed the clues, Mike and Jamie wouldn’t have had to scramble and we would’ve had a workable dish…” James drags a hand over his beard, shaking his head. “But you wanted a cloud egg.” Barry rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Well, look, the theme was trendy, I thought a cloud egg was-” He’s interrupted by James’ palm connecting with his face, harder than before.

“Did I say you could speak?” Barry’s mouth clamps shut, but his ears are flushed and his eyes are darkened with heat. James brushes a thumb across Barry’s lips, his tongue peeking out momentarily to follow it. His cock is already beginning to thicken, and James reaches down, lightly wrapping a hand around him, causing Barry to let out a hiss of air.

“Do you think you deserve to come today, Barry?” James’ hold tightens and Barry nods shakily.

“Yeah.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, James.”

“You really think you deserve it? After the way you derailed the pass it on? Didn’t Mike refer to your egg as looking like ‘an egg in a cow pat’?” His grip tightens further and he begins to move it. Barry lets out a shaky sigh, his hips moving to fuck into James’ fist.

“Stop that!” James lands a smack on the side of Barry’s ass with his non-occupied hand. Barry’s hips still but James continues to work his shaft. Small whimpers escape Barry’s throat; James would offer another admonishment, but he always enjoys when Barry makes noise.

“I’m shocked you think you deserve anything today when you deliberately ignored our clues and left a disaster for Mike and Jamie to clean up.”

“I didn’t-” Barry waivers on his feet, eyes fluttering and James fingers stroke the underside of his balls. James places a hand on his shoulder to keep his upright.

“I didn’t mean to,” Barry huffs out, looking up at James. “I thought it would work… I just wanted-“

“You wanted your way, didn’t you, Barry?” James presses down on Barry’s shoulder, pushing him to his knees. “So very typical.” To his credit, Barry doesn’t interrupt this time, just stares up at James earnestly.

“Colour?” James murmurs.

“Green.” Barry says, clear as a bell. James runs a hand through his hair, pulling a little at the strands as he reaches the end.

“What do you want now?” He tips Barry’s head back. Barry licks at his lips and James’ cock twitches in response. He palms himself lightly, rubbing over the shaft through the denim of his jeans. Barry lets out a weak groan and leans forward, pressing his face into James’ groin. James closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying Barry’s attention, but pushes him off and smacks his cheek hard.

“Did I say you could do that?” James says in a low warning. “You have to say it Barry. What do you want?”

“Iwanttosuckyouoff.” Barry’s words come out in a breathy rush and he tries to move forward again and is met once again with a slap to the face.

“No mumbling.”

“Please, James,” Barry begs. “Please let me suck you off. Please… please, sir.” James warms at the sound of ‘sir’; He knows that Barry is close to reaching his peak when ‘sir’ comes out. Slowly, James starts to undo his fly. Barry’s eyes follow the movement of his hands and he exhales heavily as James finally releases his cock. His eyes search James’ for permission.

“Go ahead.” The words have barely left his lips before Barry is on him, swallowing him down to the hilt. It’s a bit awkward with Barry’s hands secured behind his back. James places hands on Barry’s shoulders in an attempt to steady him.

“Christ, Baz,” James sighs as Barry steadily bobs up and down the shaft, pausing intermittently to lave the head. “God, you’ve gotten so good at that.” Barry hums is pleasure, running his tongue along the vein on the underside.

James scratches his nails through the shorts hairs at the back of Barry’s head, watching Barry push further and further down onto his cock until it’s hitting the back of his throat. Barry really has improved since they first began, but he still gags a little when he takes James a hair too deep.

“You don’t have to do that, love,” James says as he pulls Barry away from him. Barry just stares up at James, unbothered. “But that’s what you want isn’t it?” Barry nods. “Colour.”

“Fucking green, James, I told y-” _smack._ The slap lands hard.

“If you want me to fuck your mouth, you won’t be a prat about it.” James grabs the sides of Barry’s head and guides him back onto his cock. Barry’s whole body relaxes, like some high tension wire was suddenly clipped inside of him. His mouth drops open and he opens his throat, allowing James to slide all the way in. James stares down at Barry, his face flushed and eyes squeezed shut with tears just beginning to brim at the edges.

James could so easily finish like this, holding Barry’s head steady and coming across his lovely face.

But that’s not what he wants today. He pulls out of Barry’s mouth and drops to his knees, bringing him into a kiss. Barry groans against his lips, meeting James with the same energy.

“What should I do with you?” James asks, taking hold of Barry’s cock, stroking him firmer than before. “Do you think you deserve to get off? After the way you behaved today? Should I really allow that?”

“James...” Barry whines as his head falls forward. James grips his chin and lifts his head a bit more forcefully than necessary.

“What if I were to cage your cock, hmm? Lock you up for a day or a week or a month…” James can’t control his smile at the idea. “Wouldn’t be able to get any release at all. No relief. Would that make you behave?” Barry lets out a soft whimper as James slides a droplet of precum over the head of his cock with his thumb. “Barry… Answer me. Will it make you behave?”

“I don’t know, but I want it, please, James please...” Barry starts to fall forward again. James grips him by the hair, wrenching his head back to look at him.

“Say it properly, Barry.” He squeezes the the base of Barry’s cock and Barry’s eyes shoot open.

“Yes,” Barry answers his voice too high and breathy. “Sir, please cage my cock, however you want, whenever you want I’ll be on my best behavior, I’ll do whatever you say, sir. I love it, sir. I love being your bitch, sir.” James pulls him forward in a filthy kiss, tongue sliding deep into Barry’s mouth, tasting the remnants of his own precum. He releases Barry’s cock and hair, hoisting him up under the arms until they are both on their feet.

“Would you like me to fuck you?” James asks. Barry’s eyes are dark and hooded and his mouth looks so swollen; he already looks fucked out, but he still gives an enthusiastic nod as he answers.

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.” James smiles and takes Barry by the shoulder, guiding him to the bed and sitting him down. James steps out of his jeans and strips off his shirt slower than he needs to, purposefully teasing Barry just because he can. Barry’s face is stoic, but his shoulders flex and clench like he wants to reach out and grab at him. James steps forward and smoothes a hand down Barry’s face, running a thumb along his lips.

“One moment,” he says as he turns and goes to his dresser, grabbing a small pair of nail clippers. James crawls onto the bed, Barry watching him with a confused expression as he moves behind him.

“I want your hands,” James says, as he reaches for the cable ties, carefully clipping each band. As soon as his hands are released, Barry flexes his shoulders and rubs at his wrist. James stands off the bed once more.

“Lay back,” he says. Barry does as he is told, pushing himself toward the headboard. James tosses him a bottle of lube. “You know what to do.” Since the first time they’d fucked, James had always had Barry open himself up, not because James hadn’t wanted to ( _far from it, actually_ ), but because having James spit orders at him on how he should fuck himself turned Barry on more than even he could believe.

Barry coats two fingers in lube and presses against his rim teasingly. When they had first done this, Barry had been so nervous, James had held his hand by the wrist and fucked him with it himself. Barry is far less nervous now, his hole opening willingly for the digits. He inhales sharply at the breach.

‘Good, Baz.” James sits on the corner of the bed, just watching Barry. His legs are bent, feet planted on the bed, head pushed deep into the pillow, mouth open, and his middle and index finger disappearing deep inside of him on every stroke. His cock lays firm against his belly, untouched, and James appreciates Barry’s self-control. He knows James would smack him for that, so he doesn't do it.

“Slower,” James instructs. “Take your time. I want you to enjoy this.”

“I’d rather be enjoying you,” Barry huffs out, but his pace slows, fingers sinking back in at a more gradual pace. James lets the remark slide, ordering a third finger. Barry’s jaw clenches as he adds his ring finger.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “Fuck me, James, please.” There something about Barry cursing that James just loves; the way the crude words just come flying out of this small ( _or at least smaller than himself_ ), delicate, poncy man. The other guys at Sorted often refer to Barry as a princess, but he most definitely has the filthiest mouth out of all of them.

Well… except for maybe James himself.

“Enough,” James says. Barry immediately stops as James crawls forward, positioning himself between Barry’s legs. He tears open the comdom wrapper and slips it onto his own rigid cock. Grabbing Barry’s slick hand, he runs the residual lube over the latex. Barry just grins up at him lazily, chest rising and falling.

“Colour, love,” James whispers, following a soft peck on Barry’s still swollen lips.

“Green, sir,” he mumbles, and James isn’t worried about the clarity, not when Barry was able to manage a “sir” in his current state. James lines the head of his cock up with Barry’s entrance, pushing lightly against the rim in a testing manner. Barry gasps and James tips his face toward his own, kissing him as he presses in fully.

“Relax, Baz,” James murmurs against his lips. Barry nods, but his eyes are shut and his forehead is creased with the strain. James pauses for a moment, giving Barry a moment to adjust before continuing. James knows he more well-endowed than most men and Barry’s still relatively inexperienced, even in spite of the numerous times they’ve done this. The last thing James ever wants to do is truly hurt Barry or not make this enjoyable for him; plus there is something to be said about taking his time and really drawing the soft moans and pleas of “More, James” and “Harder, sir’s” out of Barry.

By the time he has bottomed out, Barry’s skinny calves are wrapped around James’ thighs and his nails are digging into the freckled flesh of his shoulders. He’s so fucking tight and James has to focus on not coming in two pumps like some lad. He presses his face into Barry’s neck, taking in the scent of sweat and expensive cologne; scents that will always be associated with Barry.

“God, James, pleasemore…”

“What was that?” James huffs, pushing up onto his hands and staring down at Barry.

“More, sir, please” Barry says, clear as a fucking bell. “I need more.”

“More?” James grins wickedly. “I’ve given you so much already and you want more.” Barry nods. “What a needy little slag you are.” A shiver visibly ripples through Barry at the name.

“Turn over,” James lightly slaps at his thigh. “Face the wall, grab the headboard.” He slides out and Barry immediately flips over, getting onto his knees and grabbing the sturdy wooden headboard. James shifts behind hind, once again lining his cock up with Barry’s hole.

“Can never get enough can you?” He enters Barry in one smooth motion. Barry makes a choked noise, but doesn’t clench up. James doesn’t hesitate from driving into him, hips rocking in and out, each thrust earning a punched out noise from Barry.

“You fucking love this don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Barry arches back and James wraps an arm across his torso, pulling them fully flushed together.

“Love being fucked like the little slut you are?” Barry just lets out a broken moan in response. “Thank me for my cock.” James reaches around with his other hand and begins to work a fist over Barry’s dick. “Say ‘thank you, sir, for fucking me with that fat cock.’” Barry makes a garbled noise and James bites at his earlobe. “Say it, Barry.”

“Thank you, James… sir… thank you! Fuck! Love your cock, love you fucking me. Thankyouthankyouthankyou…” James can’t hold back and starts thrust in earnest, his rhythm all over the place, until he tips over the edge and comes with a shuddered breath in Barry’s ear. Barry isn’t far behind, spilling over James’ hand and his own stomach, a stream of curses coming from his mouth.

It takes a moment to collect themselves, James holding Barry steady against him as he catches his breath. When he finally trusts his limbs again, he lays Barry carefully down onto his back and slides off the mattress to get cleaned off.

He drops the condom in the bin and returns with a flannel and a glass of water, cleaning the mess off of Barry’s stomach. Barry stares up at James in a daze, unfocused eyes blinking slowly.

“You alright?” James asks, placing the soiled flannel on the dresser and picking up the glass of water. Barry nods and takes the offered glass, downing it in one swig. James places it onto the nightstand as Barry scoots over to make room for him in the bed. Barry always insists he doesn’t need aftercare, but James knows better than to believe that. He’s experimented with several different types of aftercare (warm baths, showering together, snuggling while watching a film), but this seems to be the most effective. He gingerly turns Barry onto his side and curls up behind him, big spoon to Barry’s little. Wrapping his arms around his middle, James squeezes Barry as tightly as he can against his body. Barry’s breathing goes a bit labored for a moment and then relaxes as he seems to sink back into James. His hands wrap over James’ wrists and he tangles their legs together, as if trying to get as close and intermingled as possible

They don’t talk for a long time, just lay together too close, matching their breathing so their chests rise and fall in unison.

“Thank you for coming over tonight,” James finally says. Barry just gives a half shrug. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Always do.” He turns his head back and offers James a smile. “Sorry I was acting like a bell-end today.” James plants a kiss on his shoulder.

“You know I really don’t mind.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to the Sorted Discord for letting me work this shit out on them


End file.
